


One Day (I'd like to meet your mouth)

by lenislion



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, F/F, FUCK, Fluff, Footballer!Louis, Harry works for a foundation helping children, M/M, Rimming, Swearing, Top!Harry, also smut, and Niall, and perrie, bottom!Louis, definitely fluff, footie!louis, i hope its good smut, my first fanfic can you believe, perrie works together with niall zayn and harry, powerbottom!Louis, so do Zayn, so this is a mess as you might be able to tell, theres Ziam but it's so minor it's nearly not there, theres a waterfight, well really its more of a power bottom louis so, well shit idk, whats the tag for that fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenislion/pseuds/lenislion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know,” Louis voice was muffled from where his mouth was resting against Harry's chest, “I've wanted to kiss you ever since you got out of that bus.” </p><p>“Good. Because I've wanted to kiss you ever since  I saw you scoring that goal in your first game for Manchester.” </p><p>Or: Louis Tomlinson is a footballer. Harry Styles works for the Coming True foundation. Harry has had a crush on Louis since he was 16. They meet. Fluff ensues. (Maybe some smut too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day (I'd like to meet your mouth)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lululawrence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/gifts).



> Sooo! This is my contribution to the HL Spring Fic exchange! 
> 
> lululawrence gave me three prompts and I decided to go with the Footballer!Louis one, because Footie!Louis is a true gift to the world and we need more. 
> 
>  
> 
> I really do hope you enjoy this little fanfic, even if it's my first one! 
> 
> All of your prompts we're lovely, but this is the one that stuck with me the most and I hope I can meet your expectations! 
> 
> Thank you for giving me the opportunity to write this, it was so much fun and a really lovely experience!  
> (It was also an excuse for me to spend a quite inappropriate time looking through the Footie!Louis tag on tumblr. Whoops)
> 
> Now, I present to you: One Day (I'd like to meet your mouth)! 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't claim to own any mentioned characters besides the one I created specifically for this work. I'm not earning any money with this, nor do I claim that any happenings in this work have also happened in the real world.  
> All of this is fiction and a work of my imagination.
> 
> Partly betaed by the lovely @louis_fringe Thank you!! xxx

“So, mate, are you already excited for today's event?” Niall asked Harry with a suggestive smile.

Harry had been working for the Coming True Foundation for about seven months now and today they were fulfilling a wish quite a few of the kids had. The Coming True foundation was a project for children between the ages of four and nineteen, who suffer from leukaemia. The foundation helps them to make some of their wishes come true. It was kind of like the Make A Wish Foundation, but Coming True was mainly going on in Greater Manchester and has recently started to expand to Cheshire as well as South and West Yorkshire. Coming True had several stations in several cities all throughout the aforementioned areas, where they'd meet up with the kids every two weeks to have a barbecue, play games or have a karaoke night. This way the the children and their parents could find other people to talk to, make new friends and build up a proper little community.

He squinted at his best friend over his cup of tea and said, “What are you trying to imply, Niall?”

Niall swallowed a bite of sandwich and patted Harry's arm.  
“Oh you know exactly what I'm trying to imply, mate!”  
Harry narrowed his eyes and was about to reply, when Perrie came into the staff room.

“What's the goss I'm missing here?”

Grabbing an apple, she plopped down onto the couch and stared at the pair.

“Did you know that Harry here has had a crush on the lovely Louis Tomlinson since he's been sixteen?” Niall waggled his eyebrows at Perrie, who gaped at Harry.

“THE Louis Tomlinson that we're meeting today, or some other mysterious guy no one has told me about?”

Harry sighed and glared at Niall and Perrie. (Or, as Zayn would've called it, looking at them like a grumpy kitten that got scolded for stealing some treats.)

“Yes, what other Louis Tomlinson would there be? Also, Niall's wrong, I've only been crushing on him since I was seventeen.” 

He was pretty sure no one knew about the posters.

Niall turned to him with an evil glint in his eyes. “Oh, please, come off it, Harry. I've seen the posters and printed out pictures in your wardrobe and that was shortly after your sixteenth birthday!”

Harry squawked and stood up with a scandalised expression. Okay. Maybe he was wrong.  
“Alright. Enough is enough. I'm going to find Zayn and tell him to get the kids ready. We have to leave in half an hour anyway.”

With a final sniff he stomped out of the room, hearing Perrie and Niall snicker at him.

Rude, really.

 

About half an hour after having gotten all the people in the bus – a total of twelve children and four staff members – they were faced with an at least two hour drive down to the Aon Training Complex in Carrington, where they were supposed to meet the team.

They were going to have a small welcoming ceremony and after that, they'd probably start setting up the barbecue while the kids (Harry really had to stop referring to them all as kids, seeing as four of them were older than elven, but what can he say? They were his precious little beans and thus, he had every right to call them his children. After all, he was better than Niall, who called them his “Niallers.” Honestly.)

One of his oldest, Ruby, a little punk (quite literally) peered at him over her mobile phone.

“Is it true that you have a crush on Louis Tomlinson?”

Her girlfriend, who was up until then listening to some music, ripped out her earphones and squinted her blue eyes at him.

Harry threw his hands in the air and said, “HOW fast does the gossip spread around here? Have you two been hanging out too much with Pezza lately or?”

Pointing an accusing finger at Perrie while poking Niall in the ribs seemed to be a justified reaction, if you asked Harry. This whole lot here was worse than when his neighbour was meeting up with all her friends and they started to dig up the dirt on literally everyone they know.

Perrie flicked his ear in response but didn't say anything else.

“Maybe”, Ruby's girlfriend, Alexa, grinned at him.

They both made quite the sweet pair. Ruby was sixteen and Alexa was seventeen. They met for the first time in one of the group sessions a good eighteen months ago and they hated each other from day one.  
Then suddenly Ruby got really quiet and wouldn't let anyone get close to her except for Alexa, which seemed to be strange at first because they'd been the ones constantly fighting, but then one day Alexa found Ruby crying in the toilet and talked to her for over an hour and from that moment on, everything just went its merry way. That also was the reason they were all pretty sure they're going to make it through everything that's going to get in their way.

On Harry's first day he walked in on them making out in the kitchen and nothing has changed since then. Harry sighed. Young love sure is beautiful. Which reminded him, “Honestly, if you're already asking like this, do you really not know or do you just want to hear it coming out of my mouth?” It was pretty clear that they both had to know and only wanted to tease Harry a bit. Ruby didn't do much besides smirking and raising her eyebrows at him. Harry just sighed and shook his head at her. “Alright. I got a massive crush on Louis Tomlinson. But if I catch one of you even so much as peeping at him about this, I'll quit and you all will never see me again!”

Jonny, a twelve year old little shit who was definitely way too cocky for his tender age, shouted from the back: “Well now I know what the first thing I'll say to Louis is going to be!”

Harry mock gaped at him. “Don't you dare! Or I will tell your mother you had way more than just the five cookies she said you were allowed to eat!”

Now it was Johnny’s turn to incredulously stare at Harry, who was quite pleased with himself.  
He was playing dirty and he knew it, but he didn't even know Louis and who would want a twelve year old boy telling them that a stranger they've never even met before had a crush on them. 

50 Shades of fucking weird, is what that would be.

“Always threatening the little children, you're a horrible person, Styles! Can't believe we thought hiring you would be a good idea!” Zayn was raising his eyebrow at Harry and digging his finger into Harry's thigh, which, ouch.

He slapped Zayn's hand away and turned to the bus driver, an elderly man who seemed to be thoroughly endeared by the group, even though he had appeared to be slightly intimidated by Ruxa's - that was Niall's pairing name for Ruby and Alexa – appearance at first. But once he got over the initial shock, he even bought them all some sour strings when they'd stopped at a gas station for a short rest.

(Niall came up with the nickname Ruxa while he was piss drunk and trying to sell his his left eyeball plus right big toe to a street lamp, which, he insisted at that time, was the love of his life and a Goddess who needed to be wooed by sacrificing several more or less important body parts to her. He's as Irish as they get and therefore no one could really blame him for his affinity for alcohol.)

The rest of the drive was relatively peaceful apart from the fact that Timmy nearly spilled tea all over him and Rosanna, who then proceeded to screech at him. This then lead to Naomi nearly falling out of her seat in shock, if it hadn't been for Zayn, who was lucky enough to just so walk by her seat that moment.

Harry was used to this. He loved children and taking care of them, which was the main reason he choose to do this instead of being a photographer like he initially wanted.  


He still loved photography and often brought his camera on their trips or to one of their group days to take photos and then pin them to the walls at the clubhouse.

 

But all troubles considered, it was nothing like back when they were having a birthday party for Naomi's fifth birthday around 7 weeks ago when Nick Grimshaw, that five year old little bugger, decided to start a food war and threw ice cream at nearly everyone besides Eric, who was the only one that sided with Nick.  
Thank God they celebrated outside otherwise it would have been even messier than it already was.  
Two days later they were still scraping pie off the set of swings in the little garden. Cringing at the memory of the weekend-that-must-not-be-spoken-off, Harry turned back around and continued reading his book.

Finally, after exactly 2 hours and 37 minutes, they arrived at the Aon Training Complex, where they parked on a seemingly, if the huge Coming True sign was any indicator of that, assigned parking spot and got greeted by some security that was waiting for them.

“Hello, I'm Mr Alberto Alvarez and I work for the Manchester United Team as a whole as well as being Louis Tomlinson's-” At that, a quiet snort coming from Zayn was audible, which had Harry rolling his eyes, “bodyguard.  
I'm happy to welcome you to the Aon Training Complex. Now the schedule for today. First off, you're going to get a tour through the Aon Training Complex by the lovely Lou Teasdale and equally lovely Caroline Watson, after that at around 1 p.m. you will meet the team. Our photographer is going to take some pictures for the website. When we're done with that, you will pretty much get the chance to do whatever you like until 7 p.m., but I'm going to ask you to give your mobile phones to me. I've heard that you wanted to do a small barbecue, right? We are going to supply all the necessary things including the barbecue itself, food, drinks and the likes. Security will be present the whole time, obviously. You can ask the boys whatever you want, as long as it is not too private and invasive and they have every right to refuse to answer a question if they don't want to do give an answer. Anyone who seems to be a danger to either the staff or a team member will be removed from the Aon Training Complex.” 

With a final clap of his hands, security ushered them all into the big building, where two women were waiting for them. One of them, according to the name tag on her chest, Caroline, went up to them and shook their hands. “Well. Again, welcome to the Aon Training Complex. Mrs Teasdale here and I are going to show you around, which means you get to see everything from the gym to the medical assistance rooms. Now, I'm asking you not to touch anything unless we give you permission to do so. At the end of the tour, you all will receive a set of tricots, which you can later get signed by the team. There will be other merchandise articles for you to buy, if you want to do so. Any questions? No? Great. Let's get started, shall we?”

Before they actually started the tour, two tiny hands grabbed Harry's thigh and he wasn't surprised to find Naomi looking back up at him with big eyes. “Can you carry me, Harry?”  
“Sure, love, c'mon!” Harry hoisted the tiny girl up to his waist and smiled at Caroline, who was waiting for him to give her his signal that he was ready. With a nod, she turned around and lead them into the first corridor.

The tour went down without any major interruptions except for when Jonny saw a spider crawling on the floor and jumped into Alberto's arms, who, bless his bodyguard soul, caught him without any problems.  
Jonny was embarrassed about this like nothing else and still couldn't quite get rid of the blush that had settled itself on his cheeks.

“So, I really do hope all of you have enjoyed the tour around this part of the Aon Training Complex. I also have to thank you all for being quiet throughout the tour. Now, I suggest we go outside and finally meet the team, alright?” Lou raised their eyebrows at them and gestured for the security to lead them back to the parking lot.

One could literally see how excited they all got all of a sudden, as if they had completely forgotten about meeting the team while being shown around. Harry turned around to see Perrie and Niall smiling at Alexa and Ruby, who had their arms around each other and a child on each of their free hands. They were constantly saying that once they both were all done with cancer treatment, they were going to get married and adopt several children and, to quote Alexa, “ get at least three dogs and six rats, just to increase the fun level our household is definitely going to have!”

Once they got outside, he was pretty sure he heard Zayn whistle under his breath, which. Okay. Harry definitely needed to inquire about that, because what the fuck? The last time that Harry wanted to talk to him about footballers, he got hit in the face by a paintbrush and now Zayn himself was whistling at the, well... not unattractive sight that was greeting them. And Harry's breath definitely didn't get knocked out of his lungs the moment he set his eyes on the actual angel that was Louis Tomlinson.

The whole Manchester United team was standing there, with exception of 5 members because three of them were injured and two of them were spending time on vacation with their families. Neither the kids nor the staff were too sad about that, considering that none of their favourites were included in the group of men that was missing, so it was all fine. They came to a halt around ten feet in front of the players and Harry could feel the excitement radiating off of the children and he'd be lying if he'd said that he wasn't excited himself.

“Now, over there you see our photographer, Cal, who will take the pictures. Do you have any specific plans on what the pictures should look like?” A middle aged man with blond – brownish hair waved at them. “I don't really have a plan, but I want pictures of the Coming True staff and the players- a picture with only the kids and the players and a picture with both the staff and the kids. Then I want to take some pictures when you're having the barbecue and whatever you want to do later on. If someone absolutely doesn't want to be in the pictures then please tell me now so that I can take you out of them, alright?” Harry looked around their group to find no one objecting to what Cal had said and he himself had no problem with getting photographed as well, so he just shrugged his shoulders at the photographer.  
“Good. Well, then, let's take the staff picture first, okay? Please just stand in between two players and put your arms around each other, yeah?”

Harry looked to his right to see Zayn already speeding off to stand next to a broad guy with light brown hair and quite puppy like face features. He recognized him as Liam Payne, who just joined the team this summer, transferring from Real Madrid, which... caused quite a bit of trouble, but now after a good four months, they all seemed to get along great.

Harry was, smoothly as ever, trying to stealthily get in between Louis and Juan Mata, but his plan failed miserably when he literally tripped over his own feet and nearly face planted the hard concrete, if it hadn't been for Louis, who caught him on his way down. “Woah there, mate! I know I am quite an overwhelming person, but you don't have to throw yourself at my feet!”  
And because Harry apparently didn't deserve good things happening to him, Louis giggled at him and Harry was positive he was melting right out of Louis' hands, that were still firmly holding him in place. He was pretty sure he was sporting a blush when he looked up, or well, down at Louis and smiled at him.  
“Thank you. Sorry for nearly crushing you.”  
“Aw, Curly, it's fine. I wouldn't be able to walk as well if I had legs for days!” Then he let go, winked at him and shuffled a bit to the left to let Harry squeeze in.

Great. He hasn't even been in the presence of Louis for more than 5 minutes and he already embarrassed himself and was a blushing mess.  
Things were going splendid.  
And he had still at least five hours left to either make even more of a fool of himself or spend the remaining time in one of the toilets to avoid doing just that.

“Now, lads, if you're done flirting, I'd like to take some pictures!” 

Louis nudged Harry's hip at that and threw a sly smile at Cal, who gave them a thumbs up after taking a few pictures. 

“Great! You all could work as models, someone call the darn Vogue. Now, if the small ones could just go sit in front of the lovely guys, who could maybe squat down, that'd be really superb as well!” 

Harry let go of Louis and gave Ruby a high five and she just waggled her eyebrows at him. 

Walking up to Zayn, Harry kept a close eye on Louis, who was letting Nick sit on his back. 

“Care to explain what the heck was going on there with that Liam fella?” he nudged Zayn's hip and smirked at him. 

“Nothing was going on there, Harry.” 

“Yeah, sure, that's the exact reason you nearly broke your legs running to him. Since when are you actually that eager to interact with someone you don't know? Especially someone you seem to be interested in?” 

“Oh, please, Harry, do me a favour! I'm not interested in him.”  
But Zayn didn't seem to be disgruntled, he just giggled into his hand and the last time Harry saw Zayn behave this giddy was when he had that crush on this one girl in his second year of university. 

 

After a few more moments of just standing around and watching the group taking pictures with the children and taking the picture with both the chlildren and the staff members, they finally got called over to a fairly big table where several Manchester United jerseys were spread out and waiting for them. 

“We just put a name tag on each of the kits,” Alberto informed them, “so it should be rather easy for you to find yours. Also, we asked some of your parents and the Coming True foundation about your clothing sizes, so they should all fit. But if they, for some reason, don't fit you, please feel free to contact us and we will try to send you a new set as soon as possible. The staff will find jerseys for them as well!” 

Sure enough, there was a little pile of cloths with a name tag for each of them and Harry spotted Louis' signature on the right side of his jersey.  
It would probably line up with the smaller one of the swallows on his chest. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Louis walking towards him, which Harry could only take as a sign that he hadn't embarrassed himself too much. 

“Oi, curly. I never properly got your name. Henry? No. Wait. Harold, right?” 

“Nah, just Harry.” 

Louis (adorably) pouted at him and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“But I think I like Harold better. I'm going to call you Harold from now and and there is literally nothing you can do about that!” 

Harry raised his right eyebrow at Louis' quirky attitude and smiled down at him. 

“Oh, really? Well. Should I call you 'Lewis', then?” 

 

“I swear to God if you do that I'll break into your flat and hide the insides of your cat's litter in your closet!” Louis accusingly stabbed Harry's chest with his finger. 

“Huh. How do you know I've got a cat? Also, I'll have you know I always keep the litter clean.” 

Harry started walking to where they were supposed to have the barbecue, Louis coming along with him.  
“Lucky guess, I reckon,” he shrugged and grinned at Harry. “You seem like the kind of person who has four cats and let's them wander all over his furniture and steal the space in his bed so in the end, he sleeps on the floor and the cats share the bed.” 

“Wow, Louis, you're good at this. But just so you know, I only have one cat and quite a big bed, so there's still plenty of space to use!” 

Harry then winked at Louis, who was snorting out a laugh. 

“Was this a proposition? Or were you just stating facts?” 

Louis sat down on a patch of grass and Harry followed him suit, just to nearly land in Louis' lap, which wouldn't had been that much of a problem for Harry under other circumstances, but given their surroundings, falling head first into his crotch would have definitely not been the best thing for Harry to do. 

“Mhmm... How about I let you decided, huh? Also-,” Harry got interrupted by Alexa, who was coming up to them holding two water bottles. 

“Can I offer you something, lads? To, you know, quench the thirst a bit. Quite hot today, isn't it?” She was fanning her face with a smirk and waved the two bottles.

Louis gladly accepted the bottle Alexa held out and she threw Harry a suggestive smile while sauntering off. 

Harry threw a bit of grass in her direction, just for good measure.

Alexa was full of shit because it wasn't even that hot and they all knew, so he guessed she deserved it.

“Could you please ask Ruby to get my camera, yeah?” Harry yelled.  
“I gave the bag to her when we got on the bus, because Ahanti wanted to be held and I'm not risking anything when it comes to my baby!” 

“Sure thing, mate. I'll be back!” 

“Your baby, huh?”  
Louis took a gulp from the water bottle and Harry actually was busier staring at his Adam's apple, than paying attention to the question he just asked. 

“What? Oh, yeah, right. Yeah, she really is my baby. I've been through quite a few adventures with my camera and she was always a faithful partner and never once left me hanging. But talking about babies and given the reason we're all here. Do you want to be married and have children some day?” 

He knocked Louis' knee with his softly and was thankful that he was already sitting down, because putting 'Louis Tomlinson's face while thinking about family' as reason of death would have been fairly strange, if he was being honest.

“Yeah, definitely. One hundred percent. I've always loved doing things with children and taking care of them and working with them. You know how I have six younger siblings, yeah? I always was the big brother who played with his sisters, did their hair, painted the nails on their right hands for them and all that stuff. And I'm always watching out for them, especially now that my two oldest sisters, Lottie and Fizzy, are starting to date and other dangerous things like -”, Ruby was coming up to them, holding Harry's camera bag and when she handed it over to him, he thanked her and once again knocked his knee into Louis' as soon as she was away again. 

“-like going to parties and shit like that. I may not be around all the time, frankly, I see them all way too little lately, but as often as possible, they all try to watch or actually attend my games, which just feels amazing. Seeing them cheering for me and knowing that they're proud of me.  
My mum has done such a great job of raising us , and I'd kinda like to be like her once I have my own children, you know?  
For me, the idea of having my own family with someone I truly love seems way more appealing than any kind of title or fame or whatever I could possibly win being a footballer. Obviously, this is what I've always wanted to do and I love it with all my might, but if I had to decide, I'd pick family over anything else in this world. It's the only thing I've ever had and the only thing I ever will have. And don't get me wrong here, because I don't necessarily think that family strictly means 'relatives'. I think family is someone who accepts, loves and supports you no matter what. That can also be a best friend or something. So, yeah. Sorry for rambling. What about you, though? Tell me a bit about yourself, curly.” 

He laughed and his face did the thing, where his eyes were barely noticeable and the only things his face were consisting of were his big, wonderful smile and the crinkles around his eyes. 

He could listen to his lovely voice the whole day, Harry was sure of that.  
If he had to choose the last thing he could hear before he died, he'd choose Louis' voice over anything. Including little kittens meowing for the first time. 

“That's great, really. I definitely want my own little family. Including minivan, a house with a big garden and dogs and cats. Also chore planners on the fridge. Lots of clichés. But, you know. I don't mind.” 

 

Harry laughed and decided to take a few shots of the kids playing tag for the article Perrie was going to write.

“You mentioned wanting to be a footballer your whole life. So that was something that's been going on for years before you decided to actually do it? Did you ever have any, like, fears that it wouldn't work out or something similar?” 

“I've loved playing football since the first time I played it. Even as a kid, I've always been part of a football club and was the first to motivate other children to play footie with me. I actually love drama as well. So that's the two things I constantly did, but I never actually thought that either of them could possibly work out. Then, in high school, I joined the school's football team and the coach, Simon Cowell, was the one encouraging me to work even harder, so I attended training five days out of seven, went to the gym or did extra running the other two days and even became coach when I was sixteen, which is insane, really. By some miracle I still had mostly... alright grades and did a fair share of stuff with my family.  
In sixth form, our team was the best in all of Doncaster. Obviously, we had a great team, but, honestly, the best part of the team was the captain.” 

“Well, Louis, I can't disagree with that.” 

Harry patted Louis shoulder, earning a smug smile in return. 

“Thanks, Harold. Anyway, we were a really good team and at that time, I didn't know that there were some scouts from Man U watching our games. Simon one day came up to me, handed me a stack of papers and said that there had been scouts at our games and that they offered me a place at their football programme. In less then a second I literally jumped into his arms and signed.  


I was so unsure about what I really wanted to do all throughout high school, because, as I said, I was convinced being a footballer or actor wouldn't work out. And then I was finally sure that I wanted to go to university and study journalism and my plans got destroyed. The day I signed those papers was the best day of my life.” 

“Well, then, thanks to whoever decided to let you play on the team, otherwise we wouldn't be here today, now would we?” 

Louis was about to respond, but someone called them over to the table, where the first plates filled with sausages and meat appeared on the table. 

“Jesus, that smells amazing! Let's get our tummies full, no?” 

Louis stood up and held out his hand for Harry to take and who was he to decline, really.  
Anything but taking it would've been rude. 

After they both got up, they walked over to the table and sat down across from Ruby and Alexa. 

“Hi,” Ruby dragged out the 'i' the way Harry normally did and took a sip from her coke. 

“Hullo!”, Louis greeted and grabbed a coke as well and, after asking Harry, a bottle of orange juice for him. 

After putting some food on their plates, they started to eat while having a lazy conversation about the latest gossip. 

“Did you,” Ruby swallowed, “did you know Justin Bieber just freed the gays?” 

“What?” Alexa choked on her food and Ruby absentmindedly slapped her back a few times. 

“Yeah. He uploaded a video on Instagram where he's kissing a dude's cheek and the caption is basically something along the lines of 'I'm not gay but even if I were it wouldn't be an insult.'” 

“Aw, Macklemore is going to cry once he hears about this,” Alexa said from where she was peering over to Ruby's phone, watching the Instagram video, probably.

Louis snorted. “Did you know I used to have the hots for Justin Bieber once?” 

Alexa cheered and raised her hand for a high five. “You and me both, my friend, you and me both.” 

“Bloody hell. Alexa actually wrote, like, self insert fan fictions and stuff like that. That's part of why I hated her so much at the beginning.” 

“What? But like, aren't you two together?” Louis squinted at them while checking his phone. 

“Yeah, we are. But at the beginning, we truly hated each other, as I said. But then there was an incident with tears and bathrooms and from that moment on, we were getting on so well and we found out that we actually have much in common. We even went to the same Bring Me The Horizon concert about three months before we met each other. And now we've been together for nearly fourteen months and we're still going strong.” 

Harry nearly melted at the sight of Ruby and Alexa smiling at each other like the other had hung the moon. They were the sweetest couple he'd ever seen in the twenty-five years he's spent on this planet already.

“Yeah. And now they're this disgusting couple that's always either making out or being carious inducingly sweet to and with each other. We call them Ruxa, which is a mix between Ruby and Alexa. Niall came up with it once. Speaking of...” Harry trailed off and looked at Niall, who Usain Bolted towards them. 

He sat down next to Harry looking a bit.. distressed. 

“Hi, Niall!”, Louis gave him a little wave. 

“You won't believe what I just saw!” He apparently really was distraught by whatever he just saw, because eating small pieces instead of shoving half the sausage down at once could mean nothing good when it came to Niall. 

He heard Alexa mutter “Zayn and Liam sucking each other off in a bathroom, maybe.” under her breath, but Niall only stared at her. 

“Wait.... are you serious?” Louis asked and suddenly let out a scream and hurried to take out his phone of his backpocket.

Harry, Ruby and Alexa were entirely confused. 

“To be fair, I don't know if it really was someone getting sucked off, because by the sounds of if it was more of a.. I don't know... quite wild, yet pleasuring fuck, but holy shit.” 

“Listen. This may sound strange, but here is a photo of the guy I caught Liam making out with in a club a few weeks ago, and he kinda looks like Zayn, doesn't he? I mean. I thought Zayn was familiar, but holy shit indeed! And before you ask why I took the picture, I probably was drunk off my ass, because I don't even remember taking it.” 

Louis had pulled up a picture of Liam being pressed against a wall and kissed by a bloke, who, if Harry was being honest, was almost identical to Zayn and showed it to the others. 

“Well, that explains why Zayn has been all giggly and giddy and I-Have-A-Crush-On-Someone-But-I-won't-Tell-You-Who-It-Is the past few weeks,” Niall concluded and set down his fork. 

“This also is an explanation as to why he nearly broke out into a sprint just to stand next to Liam when we took the photos with Cal. The last time I saw that boy move this fast was when there was a huge discount on quality art supplies at the art store down his road!” 

Everyone jumped when Perrie unexpectedly joined their conversation, sitting down next to Ruby and holding an ice lolly. God knows where she got that from. 

“You noticed, too! I asked Zayn why he wanted to get to Liam but he only giggled in his hand and didn't give me a proper answer, that twatwaffle,” Harry said. 

Louis giggled and whispered “twatwaffle” to himself, which, again. 

Nothing sweet about this, yet Harry could hear the choir harmonising in his head. 

“Aw, this is so exciting!” Ruby rubbed her hands together and let out an, compared to her size, pretty evil and loud cackle, which had most of the football team looking at them. 

Louis gave them a thumbs up and yelled, “Nothing to see here, boys! I'd advise you not to go to the bathroom, though!” 

The team just looked at them suspiciously and then turned away again after a few seconds. 

“But how come they apparently know each other? And, like, he never even told us?” Perrie seemed to be quite confused and Harry couldn't do much more than shrugging himself. 

“Liam also never said anything. Looking back on it, though, he did seem to be really bouncy and overly happy lately, but I just thought that was because it's summer or some shit. Trust that puppy face to wag his tail at every sun ray that might hit him.” 

Louis huffed and took a sip of his second coke. 

"Well", Alexa smirked, "he definitely does do some tail wagging, as it seems!" Harry barked out a laugh, Louis spit out his bread, Niall snorted into his coke and Ruby grunted into her phone. After they all calmed down a bit, Niall turned to Harry.

"Talking about Zayn running up to Louis. Harry, I saw you nearly falling earlier, are you alright?” Niall seemed to be less concerned about his well being rather than putting him on the spot. 

“Aw, Niall, he had a pretty boy to catch him, didn't he?” Louis said, pinching Harry's side. 

“Did he actually say that or are you just too full of yourself, Tomlinson?” 

“Oh, shut up, Cal! Go take some pictures of old ass women sitting on a bench or dogs playing in the mud!” Louis yelled and threw a napkin at Cal, who was raising his hands and took a bottle of apple juice. 

“Sorry, sorry. Just came to get some drinks. Rumour has it the team has some water or nerf guns hidden somewhere, so if there's a surprise attack, I tried to warn you, lads!” 

“Why am I not the least bit surprised that the Manchester United football team would start shit like this?” 

Everyone turned to Zayn, who was walking towards them, Liam right behind him.  
(If you asked Liam, he'd fight you on it, but he was definitely doing the walk of shame. Because Harry could've sworn by his cat's life, that the shirt Liam was wearing was Alexa's birthday present for Zayn a few weeks back. And Zayn definitely wasn't wearing a black shirt.)

They didn't even have enough decency to look the slightest bit ashamed, probably because they didn't know someone'd caught them. Or maybe they knew and the shame they might've possessed got fucked out of them. Who knows.

“Where have you been?”, Ruby, bless her actor soul, asked with the most innocent expression a seventeen year old with black smudged eyeliner, a Sex Pistols shirt and red chequered, ripped pants could possibly have. 

“Sorry, we had some stuff to figure out with the, uh, jerseys and all. Mine didn't really fit me.” 

“'Stuff to figure' more like 'balls to fondle',am I right?” Alexa muttered, sending the rest of them into a hysteric fit of laughter, which, once again, had the team looking over at them with very strange expressions. 

“Oi, I hope it's all figured out now. Were there any issues with yours, curly?” 

“Haven't tried mine on, yet. But from the look of it, I'm pretty sure it fits.” 

“If not, you can always text me and you'll get your own personal Tomlinson jersey, how's that sound, Harold?” 

Harry could see Liam and Zayn winking at each other and Harry threw a piece of leftover bread at them. 

“Well, I, for one, sure do hope the cleaners here are good at what they're doing, otherwise things like, I don't know, kitchens and bathrooms would be pretty yucky!” Niall exclaimed while getting up. 

Alexa, who was drinking from a lemonade, nearly spit her drink all over them, if she hadn't managed to turn around, thankfully only spitting on the grass. 

The looks on Liam's and Zayn's faces were the single handedly best thing Harry had ever seen, and without thinking about it too much, he took a picture of them. 

He was sure that he could properly embarrass them with this picture at any future events, mainly their wedding. 

“What?” Liam squeaked and accidentally punched Zayn in the stomach. 

“How.. I mean.. Why... I mean.. what the fuck?” 

“Eloquent as ever, Zayn, I see. Well, little Niall came to us after having made a, well, rather disturbing discovery including two young lads, a bathroom and apparently some lack of clothes. And a lack of manners, for God's sake!” Perrie beamed at the pair.

“Aw, Niall, that minx! He's never going to let us live this down, right?” 

Ruby mouthed “us” and raised her eyebrows at Alexa, who was smiling knowingly. 

“Wrong. We are never going to let you live this down!” 

Harry grinned and waved his camera at them. 

“Lewis, I don't like your new boyfriend, he is mean to me!” Liam whined pathetically and sat down on a chair next to Louis, who just shrugged at him. 

Needless to say, Harry was quite fond of the term 'boyfriend' being used to describe his and Louis' relationship, even if they couldn't even be considered friends yet. 

 

“Guys! I just saw Jonny, Eric and Nick run around with what seemed to be water guns, so if you don't want to ge-,” Zayn couldn't even get the rest of his sentence out, before he was sprayed with water by a giggling Nick. 

“Fuck! Where did you get them from?” Zayn ducked behind Liam to save himself.

“Niall and David de Gea!” Eric screamed while shooting Ruby and Alexa, who jumped up and ran to where Niall and Manchester's goalkeeper were handing out water guns. 

“You can bet your ass Niall and Cal were involved in this from the beginning!” Harry jumped up as well (and nearly fell flat on the table, but no one needed to mention that) and ran after the couple, not waiting up for anyone else. 

“Oh, Harold, you fucker! Hold on!”

Louis stumbled after him and caught his sleeve, successfully dragging him back a few inches, so that they could run together. 

Alexa and Ruby already were on their way back and apparently found great satisfaction in the screams the other people let out when they got shot in the back by water. 

Niall and David gave them a gun each and wished them good luck from where they were hiding behind some propped up camping tables. 

“Well, easy for you two to say! I got betrayed like this! By my own team mate no less!” Louis sighed dramatically and ducked out of the way of the jet of water that came out of Harry's gun. 

“Oi, mate! No shooting your allies, here!” 

“Huh? Who says we're allies?” 

“I do. Now, get your fucking Bambi legs working, we got some people to get wet!” 

“Well, there definitely are some people I'd like to see drenched, so get it on!” 

“Always ogling my team mates, are you? I know guys like you. Only want to get in their pants to sell stories to the Daily Mail and The Sun, probably!” 

And with that, Louis broke out into a run, already hitting some people on his way to the unofficial field created by the people who'd settled themselves around the little patches of grass next to the parking lot and building. 

“What? I'd never do that!” Harry grinned and started running after him. 

Louis turned around and shot him straight in the face, flipping him the bird. 

“Come on, Harold! I don't have all day!” 

After a few more seconds of running, Harry caught up with Louis and together they were wetting all the people that got in their way, tag teaming on people without mercy and generally taking down everyone who dared to fight the dream team. 

 

They nearly got beat by Ruxa's team once, though, when both Harry and Louis were hiding behind the bus and the girls crept up on them from either side of the bus, successfully trapping them between two water guns and forcing them to either give up or run away to the other side. 

But apparently Jonny and Meredith had decided to team up with Ruby and Alexa which led to them spraying Harry and Louis from the other side, only leaving them capitulate, which they eventually did, after they'd both shot their guns empty. 

 

But as they were putting down their guns in surrender, Louis grabbed Harry's hand, pulled him up in a quick motion and together they sprinted around the corner of the building, jumping over a small little bush that provided a shield for them. 

Heavily panting, Harry leaned on the wall and dropped the water gun. 

“Now, that was fun.” Harry breathed and pursed his lips at Louis, who was grinning up at him from where he was sitting down on a bit of grass.  
“Let's just hope those little devils don't decide to sneak up on us again, though! I think I got wet enough for this day. But, hey! You have to admit we did pretty good, no?” 

“To be frank, I think we were the best. We should've called ourselves 'The Bestest'. Capital T and capital B for good measure.” 

“You are so full of both yourself and shit, Styles, I swear to God!” 

Louis shook his gun at him, a few leftover water droplets hitting Harry. 

“Are you trying to imply that I am shitty?” 

“I am saying that you are a little shit, whose ego might be a bit too big for his already not that small body.” 

Harry raised his eyebrows and grabbed Louis' arms, putting him on his feet, but apparently Louis wasn't that fond of moving, because he just fell against Harry, who put his arms around Louis' shoulders. 

Harry cooed at him. “Aw, are you tired?” 

“Mate, I got up at 5am and ran three laps before you probably even thought about waking up.” 

“How can I think about waking up when I'm sleeping, Louis?” 

The smaller lad huffed out a breath and gently hit Harry's arm. “You know what I mean.” 

They stood there in complete silence for a bit Harry softly stroking Louis' back, Louis humming in approval. 

 

“Yes. Good. Keep it going.” 

Louis put his arms around Harry's torso and settled his hands on the small of his back, where he started to gently massage him. 

And the thing was, Harry reckons, that this should be weird. Cuddling with someone you've only known for a few hours and completely forgetting any kind of physical boundary either of them might have had.  
But Harry felt like they were doing this for the thousandth time, felt like they were already familiar with each other, familiar with each other's bodies.

“You know,” Louis voice was muffled from where his mouth was resting against Harry's chest, “I've wanted to kiss you ever since you got out of that bus.” 

“Good. Because I've wanted to kiss you ever since you I saw you scoring that goal in your first game for Manchester.” Harry felt like blinded by the pure joy that came from Louis' eyes. 

“Really? You saw that? That was like.. seven, maybe eight years ago? I was eighteen back then!” 

“Yeah and I was sixteen and at my mate's birthday party. We were watching the Manchester United against Liverpool game in the living room and I jumped into Zayn's arms while thinking that one day I'd like to meet your mouth.”

Louis straightened himself up and leaned his forehead against Harry's. 

“One day I'd like to meet your mouth,” he whispered, “You sound so pretentious, curly. Like the true hipster you are. Wearing flowery, see-through shirts and pants so tight they could be painted on in legs longer than my little twin sisters are tall. I bet the only thing you listen to is indie bands no one knows.” 

Harry lightly stroked down Louis' cheek and put his arms on Louis' neck, gently pressing him closer, holding him with his left arm. 

“I'm so helplessly endeared by your whole being and I don't even know why.” 

Louis lightly bit Harry's shoulder, hands resting on Harry's hips. 

“Maybe because I'm the greatest thing the world could've given you?” 

“I am neither going to agree nor disagree with this statement.” 

Their lips were only a fraction of an inch apart when Harry whispered, “Now kiss me you fool.” 

So Louis did. 

 

 

“Fuck!”, Harry moaned, trying to get closer to Louis, even though the only separation between them were their clothes. 

“Shh. Your neighbours might hear us!”

Louis giggled and sucked another love bite into Harry's neck next to the other ones he'd already made.

“Babe, if you keep doing this, I won't be able to wear anything but turtle necks for the next few weeks!” 

“Mm, love, how about you take the next few weeks off and spend them – Oh! - with me? Then you won't have to wear anything!” 

Harry was kneading Louis' bum through his jeans and going by the high pitched whimpers, Louis seemed to really enjoy it. 

“Hold on!” Harry kissed Louis behind his ear while fumbling out his keys.  
“You have to let me get the door open, Lou!” 

Louis forced himself off of Harry and took a step back, so that he could get the door open. 

Thankfully, he didn't drop the keys, otherwise Louis probably wouldn't have hesitated to kick the door open. 

After a few seconds, they got inside and Louis crowded Harry against the door, which shut with a silent click. 

 

“If you feel something, fuck, Lou! If you feel something furry, it's... mm... it's the cat!” 

Louis had captured Harry's hands and was now pressing them up into the door, getting closer to him and rubbing his crotch against Harry's. 

“Feels so good, Lou!” Harry panted in Louis neck, meeting his small thrusts every so often. 

“Yeah, baby?” 

“Hm... Nicest thing I've felt all my life!” 

Harry was leaning his head against the door, exposing his lovely collar bones to Louis, who immediately starting biting into the soft skin there. 

He let go of one of Harry's hands and put them on Harry's right thigh, gently rubbing and pinching him through his pants. 

“I guess we should move this to the bedroom, don't you think, Lou?” 

Harry was genuinely surprised at his ability to still form proper sentences, even though his mind had turned to goo the minute Louis starting kissing him heatedly when they got into the lift. 

“Sounds lovely, darling. Lead me?” 

Louis let go of Harry completely and waited for him to lead him down the hall, then turning right and opening the door to a bedroom. 

Louis faintly registered that Harry kept a black and white theme in there, with pictures of his loved ones on a wall across the, what Louis strongly suspected to be, California King bed with black satin duvets and pillows, and a deep red bed linen. 

Louis hummed in approval. “Kinky, huh?” 

Harry smirked at him and tugged him closer by his belt loops. He leaned down and softly whispered in Louis' ear. 

“Wait until you get to see the insides of my, well, special drawer.” 

Louis licked his lips and put his hands under Harry's shirt. 

“You going to show me, love?” 

“Hm... Not today, I think. But first.. how about we get us out of these horrible, horrible clothes, huh?”  
Louis grabbed Harry's shirt and started yanking it upwards. 

“You only have good ideas, baby.” 

Harry stepped away and hauled the shirt of his body, then he grabbed Louis and literally threw him on the bed. 

“I love this bed. It's soft and comfy and big. I hope you know I'm never leaving this bed.” 

“Lou, babe, you should know by now what I wouldn't have a single problem with that!” 

And then Harry opened Louis' jeans and started pulling them down his thighs together with his black boxer briefs, all the way over his calves and, after getting rid of Louis' vans, finally over his feet, carelessly flinging them somewhere behind him. 

 

Louis straightened himself up and took his shirt of, throwing it in the general directions his pants went flying just mere seconds ago. 

“Hazza! Get rid of your pants, yeah?” 

“Help me?” Harry was kneeling in front of Louis, fingers already slowly teasing his nipples. 

Louis nodded and got on his knees as well, one hand pushing away Harry's right hand to start pinching Harry's nipple, the other going to his zipper, opening it in one smooth motion. 

Louis had to use his second hand to open the button and when he got it open, he allowed his hands to slip on Harry's hips beneath the fabric.

 

Harry was already overwhelmed and they were only at the beginning. 

Louis pushed down Harry's pants, paying close attention to avoiding his crotch. 

“Babe, turn around and stretch out on the bed, please!” 

Harry did as told and Louis took his jeans off rather effortlessly and chucked them to his right. 

Then he crawled up Harry's legs and put a knee on either side of his body, floating over Harry, just barely touching him. 

He leant down and gently placed his hands on Harry's broad shoulders, nosing his way along Harry's neck, all the way up to his ear, softly sucking and nibbling on Harry's jaw. 

His other hand was busy roaming over all of Harry's four nipples, pinching and twisting one every now and then. 

“Harry,” Louis whispered and Harry thought he had to die right then and there.  
“You're going to rim me open for you, yeah. Then I'm going to ride you so good you'll see stars dancing in front of your lovely eyes. Is that alright with you?” 

Harry threw his head back and let out a small moan. 

Louis smirked. “I take that as a yes?” 

Harry bit his lip and nodded. 

“Good. But first...,” Louis trailed off and dipped his head down, kissing Harry hard and heatedly. 

When they parted mouths, a string of saliva connected their red, swollen lips and, honestly, Harry shouldn't find this as arousing as he did. 

But all thoughts were forgotten when Louis pushed his right hand down and grabbed Harry's already hard and leaking dick. 

Harry's legs twitched and Louis used one hand to push his hips down. 

While his grab on Harry's dick was hard, his thumb flicked over his head quickly, coating it with pre cum and getting it all wet and shiny. 

Harry bit his lip and let out soft little mewls then and there. 

He was sure he heard the angels sing when Louis finally started moving his hands up and down in a steady pace. 

“This good?” Louis asked, softly scratching Harry's balls with his other hand. 

“Yes, really good! Please, let me taste you!” He begged, pale skin glistering from sweat. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

So Louis motioned for him to get up and Louis himself turned around, giving Harry a grand view of his behind and when he bent down and put his head on his crossed arms, he heard Harry suck in a breath. 

“Like the view?” Louis wiggled his ass around a bit and giggled when Harry slapped his right cheek. 

Harry hummed and ran his hands up and down Louis back and thighs for a bit, avoiding his ass, teasing him with a smirk on his face. 

“Babe, I really do love your hands, but please get going, would you?” 

“Quite bossy, are we?” 

“Yeah, we are. And if you're not going to put your tongue on that ass, you won't be getting any, young Harold.” 

Now Louis was the one smirking at Harry, who put his hands on either of Louis' cheeks, gently spreading them open a bit. 

He then let his thumb trail over Louis hole, lightly tapping over it. 

He loved the feeling of Louis jumping just a tiny bit at his touch, he loved feeling Louis getting riled up over so little. 

Then he bent down and put his mouth straight up on his hole, sucking a bit. 

Louis flinched and and cursed Harry, who only slapped Louis' ass in reply, grinning against him. 

After that it was more of a constant back and forth.  
Louis pushing against Harry's face, Harry pulling completely away again.  
Harry licking him with slow, broad licks to full on pushing his tongue inside and moving his jaw in quick movements. 

 

He took his mouth away, admiring the small trail of saliva running down Louis' ass. 

He then proceeded to kitten lick Louis' hole and he could feel Louis getting needier by each lick, so he decided to take things a bit further. 

“Baby. I'm going to put my fingers in you, now, alright?” 

“Finally!” Louis huffed out and readjusted his position so that he was kneeling on the bed a bit more comfortably. 

 

Harry turned around and opened a drawer, getting out a tube of banana flavoured lube and a condom with knobs on it, because he had a feeling that Louis would enjoy stuff like that. He certainly did. 

He poured a great amount of lube on his hand and rubbed them together to warm the lube up a bit and get all of his fingers coated nicely.

“Hazza.” 

“Yes?” 

“Is that banana flavoured lube?” 

“...Yes.” 

“Why am I not surprised?” 

Harry bent down and pressed a kiss to Louis' lower back, sucking several love bites on his back. 

He even sucked them in a heart shape with a nice big one in the middle.  
He hoped Louis would like it. 

After he'd admired his work for a bit more, he finally placed a finger on Louis' rim and gently pushed inside, having Louis moan with every movement.

When he was finally fully inside, he started to move and Louis moans turned into even louder ones and once again Harry thanked all the God's he knew off, that the only people living in the same house as him were either really old and couldn't hear that well anymore or young people who had their music turned on the majority of the time they actually were at home. 

“Can I move?” 

“God, yes. Don't ask, please, just fucking do it!” 

Louis groaned and pushed back on Harry's finger and he was pretty sure Louis loved it rough and liked to just take it all, even if it hurt a bit. 

After a few seconds, Harry added a second finger, and, because Louis didn't stop pushing back, soon after a third one as well. 

 

Louis shoved his face into the mattress, moving his ass up and down to meet Harry's trusts. 

“Alright, Hazza. Babe. I'm ready.” 

Harry could hear that Louis was already pretty worked up, panting and taking air in, so he decided to trust Louis. 

“Where do you want me, love?” 

“Just. Just sit up against the headboard like earlier, alright?” 

Harry gently slid his fingers out of Louis and wiped them on his duvet. He had to do the laundry soon, anyway. 

Louis straightened himself up and let his spine crack to loosen himself a bit. 

He took the condom and his eyebrows nearly met his hairline. 

Harry shrugged. “Well, did you really expect anything else?” 

Louis looked at him for for seconds, cocking his head. 

“To be honest? No.” He grinned at Harry and squeezed some of the lube in his own hands to spread over his hole. 

Harry had settled himself and Louis sat down on his thighs. 

He then went to get a hold of Harry's cock, which was heavily lying on his stomach, thick and long with a slightly purple head that had Louis drooling, figuratively, obviously, but he stopped himself. 

Harry looked at him as he couldn't really make sense of Louis actions, but Louis just shook his head and said, “You know what, let's see how long it takes you to come untouched. Well, nearly untouched.” 

Harry groaned – partly in frustration and partly in arousal – and let his head rest on the headboard. 

Louis grabbed the condom wrapper and ripped it open. 

He then put it on Harry as slow and torturing as possible and pinched the skin right over his pubes, which had him giggle and cover his mouth with one hand. 

“You ready, Haz?”  
“Always.” 

“Good.” 

Louis lifted himself up and positioned himself over Harry's dick, holding it in place. 

He then sunk down as slow as possible, just because he loved he sight of Harry throwing his head back and moaning so much. 

When he finally was all the way down, he bent down and bit Harry's nipples while getting used to a dick this big inside of him. 

 

“Feels so good already, love.” Harry muttered and grabbed Louis hips. 

After Louis decided he was done with Harry's nipples, he lazily lifted himself up and wiggled around a bit, the tip of his cock nearly slipping out again. 

“Look at me, Haz.” Louis waited until Harry locked eyes with him and then slammed down on him in one fast motion that had Harry growling and holding onto his hips in a grip so tight both of them were sure it'd leave bruises. 

 

“Fuck, Lou, are you trying to kill me?” 

Louis just smirked down at Harry, readjusted his grip on Harry's shoulder and started to ride him as fast as he possibly could. 

He was throwing his head back and and arching his back towards him and Harry was sure that this was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, but he was proven wrong because Louis changed the position of his arms after a bit, putting them next to Harry's knees which allowed him to arch his back even more and move faster. 

 

Harry helped him bouncing up and down by using his arms to pull Louis closer to him, but in hindsight Harry thought that this might not have been the best idea, given the fact that he was already so, so close. 

The only thing that filled up his mind was Louis, Louis, Louis. 

Louis' smell. Louis' tattooed chest. Louis' stomach muscles twitching every so often.  
The feeling of Louis' hips in his hands making his fingertips prickle. The feeling of Louis' walls clenching around him, making him dizzy and bringing him closer with every second. 

“Lou,” Harry whined, drawing it out. 

“You close, baby?” Louis was panting as well, arms getting shaky, thrusts getting more and more frantic. 

Harry couldn't do much more than nod and bite his lip, the metallic taste of blood on the tip of his tongue.  
“I’m close, too, not gonna take me much longer, you good?” 

Louis put his arms around his neck, Harry scratching down the length of Louis' back, completely aware he must be leaving marks and loving it. 

 

Harry didn't get much of a warning before Louis came. 

 

He pressed himself as close to Harry as possible, shaky and short thrusts that ended up being more of Louis jerking around on Harry uncontrollably than him actually doing anything, letting out a moan so long and whiny Harry's insides twisted. 

Harry came shortly after, teeth sunk into Louis neck, silencing the scream.  
The only thing coming out of his mouth a deep growl that sent shivers down Louis' scratched and bloody spine. 

 

For the next few minutes, the only thing that could've be heard was their loud breathing and panting and Harry thought that Louis was right. He really was seeing stars, but maybe the stars were really just Louis' blue eyes looking up at him through the haze of his orgasm. 

Shortly, Harry wondered how they could still twinkle this bright even though his lid's were halfway closed, but then he remembered that he had a sticky, albeit very beautiful and tired man lying on top of him and that even though he couldn't get enough of Louis, he didn't much fancy falling asleep like this. 

“Lou, darling, I'm going to go to the bathroom and get a washing cloth, yeah?” 

Louis nodded and slowly raised himself up, Harry's dick slipping out of him. 

Harry rolled off the condom and tossed it in the trash bin sitting under his desk as he got up. 

“Lou, if you want to wear anything, there's something in the very right part of the closet!” 

“Haz, I'm not moving with cum all over my chest and stomach. So you go get that washing cloth, get us clean and then we're going to get a good eight hours , yeah? You don't have to work tomorrow.” 

Harry came back out of the bathroom shortly after, looking quite confused. 

Louis pointed to the pair of trousers lying on the floor. “Liam sent me a text when we drove here. He said that Zayn had already made sure you wouldn't have to work tomorrow when he saw us leaving together. What a good friend you got there.” 

“Well, I know who soon will find the new set of paint brushes he's been wanting for the past few months on his desk.” 

After wiping himself, Harry tossed Louis the washing cloth and got two pairs of boxers out of the closet. 

“Do you want a T-Shirt as well?” 

 

“Yes, please.” 

Harry gave Louis the clothes and put his on, before crawling back into the bed. 

“Where should I put the washing cloth, Hazza?” 

“Just throw it somewhere, doesn't really matter anymore, anyway.” 

Louis shrugged and chucked it somewhere in the general direction of the clothing pile they'd left behind already. 

When he finished putting on the clothes, he gave Harry a blinding smile that made him week in his knees. 

 

“I'm the little spoon.” Harry blurted out after a few seconds of them idly smiling at each other. 

Louis stared at him for a bit before his smile softened and he put a hand on Harry's upper arm. 

“Well, then, turn around. Just so you know, I turn into a little monkey when I'm sleeping, so I'll be embracing you with all of my limbs and you might have to forcefully push me off of you.” 

While getting on his right, Harry grinned. 

“Aw, why would I want that, Lou?” 

Louis slid up to him and cuddled him close. 

After pressing a kiss to his cheek, Louis buried his nose in Harry's hair and before either of them could say anything else, Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face and in the arms of a Louis Tomlinson. 

 

When Louis woke up the next morning, it was to the delicious smell of tea and pancakes coming from the kitchen. 

He opened his eyes, sincerely hoping that Harry hadn't rolled up any blinds and approvingly taking in, that Harry had, in fact, kept the blinds down and the room dark. 

Louis patted around the night stand to his left for a bit and accidentally turned on a lamp, which actually was pretty convenient for him. 

The room was now filled with the soft light coming from the lamp and Louis decided to crawl out of the bed and to the mirror hanging next to a closet. 

“Bloody hell,” he muttered, combing through his hair for a bit. 

After scowling at the mirror just for good measure, he padded to the door and silently opened it, stepping out into the hallway. 

He decided to just follow the lovely scented trail until he ended up in the kitchen. 

 

Harry was standing there, only clad in violet boxer briefs and an apron tied around his body and he was wiggling his hips to what seemed to be ABBA. 

Louis sneaked up on him and put his arms around Harry's torso, letting them roam gently over his chest. 

“Morning, love!” Harry squeezed his hand lightly. 

Louis pressed a kiss to his neck, peering over his shoulder into the plate that was already filled with pancakes. 

“Hi, darling. How'd you sleep?” 

Harry flipped over the pancake currently sizzling in the pan before he said, “I slept great. Having you next to me probably helped a lot, though.” 

And then Harry set the spatula down and turned around in Louis' arms, kissing him softly and lazily despite the horrible morning breath Louis was sure he had and Louis thought that he was going to hold onto this wonderful man with all his might. 

When they parted lips, Louis remained close and put his head on Harry's chest, loving the feeling of Harry softly running his fingers up and down Louis' back, even if it was a bit sensitive, still. 

“You know how yesterday I said that I'm never going to leave your bed? Well, I came to the conclusion that I might just have to never leave you again, as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little fanfic, Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! ♥♥♥


End file.
